Color my Naruto
by Sabaku no Ryu
Summary: When the upkeepers of Rainbow Land have to leave for an extended period of time, Naruto and his friends are left in charge of keeping the world in color. But who is what color? And who takes over Rainbow Brite's place? Naruto Rainbow Brite Crossover. Rat
1. You Mean, You're Real?

**Color my Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Rainbow Brite, 'cuz if I did, this would have already happened in the billion and one episodes of filler in Naruto.

**Ryu:** Alright, don't even start. I just got this idea for a fun little story, so I'm writing it. I'll get back to serious stuff soon, promise.

**Gaara: **Yeah, right…

**Ryu:** Shhhh! They'll throw stuff at me again! Hides behind him

**Gaara:** Hey! Don't hide behind me!

**Chapter 1: You mean, you're REAL!**

It was a boring summer day in Konoha. Clouds drifted overhead, birds sang, and the world was quiet. Too quiet for some people's taste.

"GAHHHHHH! It's BORING!" cried a voice attached to a mass of blonde hair, big blue eyes and whisker marks. Uzumaki Naruto sat up from his position on the grass and looked around at the other seven faces around him. Uchiha Sasuke was lying there, looking sleepy, with his eyes closed. Yamanaka Ino sat up and nodded her agreement. Tenten and Gaara were both napping, Gaara using his gourd to lean against. Tenten was using Gaara's stomach as a pillow, and, even more astonishing, Gaara didn't seem to mind at all. Hyuuga Neji was draped on his stomach over a rock, looking hot, sticky, and shooting glares at Rock Lee, who was attempting to get him to do jumping jacks with him. Aburame Shino just gazed up, and pretended that the others didn't exist. That's why he was the first one to see the sight. He sat up and stared, sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him in the heat.

Naruto and Ino were chatting on about what they could do when Shino's startled voice broke in. "Hey, guys. What's that?"

The strangeness of his voice even woke up the napping. Tenten, still comfy on Gaara's stomach, rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

Shino pointed to the sky, and everyone looked up.

"That's weird."

"It's a solid rainbow."

"I thought rainbows were see-thru."

"Um, guys? Doesn't it look like it's coming this way?"

Ino turned to Tenten. "Hey, doesn't that remind you of that old kid's show, Rainbow Brite?"

"Yeah, it does."

Ino leaned in to her. "I know for a fact that at least three of the guys here watched it as a kid too."

Tenten covered her mouth quickly. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

The two of them giggled for a second, then stopped abruptly when the guys looked at them.

The eight of them stood, watching, as the strange rainbow weaved its way toward them. Suddenly, it landed directly in front of them, and a small, blonde girl riding a large white horse with a rainbow mane and tail, stepped off the rainbow.

"Hi. I'm Rainbow Brite!" she said in a cheery, light voice.

Ino broke the silence first. "You…you mean…"

Eight voices were heard in unison. "You're REAL!"

**End Chapter 1**

**Ryu: **Yeah, yeah. Short chapter. The next on will be longer. Promise.


	2. Color Assignments

**Color my Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Rainbow Brite, 'cuz if I did, this would have already happened in the billion and one episodes of filler in Naruto.

**Ryu: **Told you that you wouldn't have to wait forever for the second installment of Color my Naruto. Well, without further ado, adieu!

**Chapter 2: Color Assignments**

"Well, of course I'm real." Rainbow Brite said. "Who do you think puts color in the world?"

"Ok. But what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, oblivious to the fact that most of the group was still staring, slack-jawed.

"Actually, I need some help." She counted the number of people around, then smiled brightly. "And there's just enough of you! Perfect!"

"Our help? With what?" Gaara had managed to speak out.

"I'll explain that when we get back to Rainbow Land," she said. She pressed a star on her belt. Suddenly, a stretch of rainbow appeared under the group and bore them skyward. Rainbow Brite and her horse were already on the move.

"Whoa! Don't we have a choice?" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to find anyone else," replied Rainbow.

Through the sky they flew, all worried and curious at the same time.

Finally, after flying for about an hour, they broke through the clouds, and there, before them, stood a yellow castle with a small village underneath it. High in the mountain, the mouth of a mine gaped, with small, furry creatures going in and out, pushing carts full of what looked to be crystallized color. The rainbow seemed to be flying them right to the castle. They landed right outside the colorful front doors.

The doors burst open, and seven very colorful kids, with hair that matched their outfits, ran up to join Rainbow.

"Rainbow! You found some!" cried the yellow dressed girl happily.

"Zey will be perfect!" smiled the girl wearing orange.

"Wow. And two very pretty ladies as well," the boy in red spoke.

"They all look like they're in great shape," said the blue-bedecked boy.

"They look like fun!" shouted the girl in green.

"They will be just fine," murmured the flowing indigo wearing girl.

"Are they friendly?" asked the quiet girl sporting violet.

Rainbow held up her hands. "They will be just fine. Now, I need you to spend a few minutes with each of them to get to know them a bit better."

At this proclamation, Gaara ringed himself with a low layer of sand, and a tendril snaked out and circled Tenten, too. Suddenly, a hand smacked him upside the head.

"You don't need to do that," said Naruto. "It's not like they can hurt us."

"I'm not taking any chances," replied Gaara. He kept the sand up.

The colorful kids ran around, talking to each person for a moment, before running back inside with Rainbow. The group stood around, silent, for they had not quite gotten over the fact that these small colorful kids were wanting them to do something.

A few minutes later, Rainbow and the kids came back out. They stood in a line as Rainbow cleared her throat.

"Ok, here's the deal. Each of the kids has chosen one of you. When the kid calls your name, go over there and stand by them. We'll explain everything in a moment." Amazingly, no one argued.

The red robed boy was the first to start. "I'm Red Butler. I spoke to all of you, and I have chosen: Shino."

Shino's eyes widened, but he stepped over to Red.

The girl in the orange dress came next. "My name ezz La La Orange, and I picked: Sasuke."

Sasuke stood stock still, until Naruto shoved him towards La La. He moved to her, and stood, glowering.

The bright yellow dressed girl stepped forward. "I am Canary Yellow. I wanted someone like me, so I chose: Gaara."

Gaara's eyes widened considerably, but Tenten gave him a gentle push, and he stood next to Canary.

The green garbed girl jumped out. "Patty O'Green's my name, and decided on: Tenten."

Tenten walked over and stood between Gaara and Patty.

The blue bearing boy walked up. "I'm Buddy Blue, and I picked: Naruto."

Naruto jumped over and stood by Buddy.

The girl in indigo came forward. "I'm Indigo. I chose: Ino."

Ino smiled and walked up to Indigo.

The violet dressed girl went last. "I'm Shy Violet. I picked: Lee."

Lee yoshed, and stood by Shy.

This left Neji standing alone. "What about me? Does this mean I get to go home?"

Rainbow giggled. "Nope. I chose you." She turned to everyone else. "Alright, everyone, let's go inside. I'll explain there."

Once everyone had trooped inside and sat down, Rainbow began.

"Here's the deal. The eight of us have to go and deal with some very bad people. Unfortunately, they are a long ways away, and it will take some time to deal with them. So, we are putting you all in charge of keeping color in the world for that time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Sasuke stood up. "Are you telling me that we have to be here for an indeterminate amount of time, and that we have to use those color stars to make things colorful?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yep, that's the deal. Since at least one of you actually knows what's going on, it'll make this easier." She moved towards a flight of stairs. "Now, your color kid will take you up to your room and tell you the last part."

The group trooped upstairs. Red stood by the red colored door and spoke. "The last part is, there are outfits for all of you in the rooms. You must wear these at all times, except for while sleeping. There are pajamas in there too. Now, please go change."

The group looked around, then slowly moved towards their door.

A few minutes later, gasps and screams could be heard from the rooms. The color kids giggled and waited.

"If you seriously think I'm coming out in this getup, you are out of your fucking mind," shouted Gaara, from behind the yellow door.

"There is no way I'm wearing this!" The green door shook as Tenten yelled.

"No! Bad color, bad color!" moaned Naruto from the blue room.

"I have to agree with Naruto and Gaara," spoke Shino from the red door.

"I'll dress in this when Hell freezes over," said Sasuke no nonsensedly from the orange room.

"I think I'll stick with my bodysuit," stuttered Lee from the violet room.

"Oh! This is so cute!" Ino cried from the indigo room.

"Oooooh, I can feel the glares," mentioned Patty.

Finally, after much cajoling and pleading, the seven doors opened.

From the red room came Shino, in a red sweat suit and cape. "This never gets mentioned again. EVER."

The orange door spat out Sasuke, dressed in a long sleeved orange shirt, and what looked suspiciously like a skirt until he walked. It was wide legged orange pants. "Laugh. I dare you."

The yellow door didn't open until Canary kicked it open. There stood Gaara, in a bright yellow, tight-fitting bodysuit. He glared at everyone. "Not a word."

The green door opened. Tenten walked out in a short green skirt, and long-sleeved green top. "If this gets out, you all die."

The blue door opened and Naruto stepped out. Everyone tried so hard not to smile. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, and short blue shorts. His eyes glowed red. "Speak of this, and you will pay."

The indigo door crashed open as Ino rushed out. She was wearing an indigo top with indigo harem pants. "Aren't these just adorable?" she gushed. The glares renewed.

The violet door opened and Lee shuffled out. He was wearing a long sleeved violet shirt and a pair of violet shorts, not as short as Naruto's, but still short. "Gai-sensei will never let me hear the end of it."

Suddenly, Rainbow slid down the pole in the center of the room and jumped off. She turned and looked up. "Come on."

Neji slid down, landing next to Rainbow. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved top with every color of the rainbow on his sleeves, blue shorts, red suspenders, and the color belt, a red belt with a star and rainbow on it. This caused a lot of wide eyes. He glared at them all.

"Don't…EVEN…THINK…IT," he said quietly.

Rainbow smiled. "There. Now you're ready!"

The glares turned to her, but she didn't seem to feel them. "Well, just one more thing, and we'll be off."

The eight of them looked amongst them. Now what?

**End Chapter 2**

**Ryu: **I can hear the laughter now.

**Gaara:** You put me in YELLOW!

**Ryu: **Not my fault. It was completely random.

**Etna: **About the only one who got something good was that Ino chick.

**Gaara:** But…YELLOW?

**Ryu: **Talk to Canary. She picked you.


	3. Alone with Questions

**Color my Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Rainbow Brite, 'cuz if I did, this would have already happened in the billion and one episodes of filler in Naruto.

**Ryu: **Yay! Chapter 3! Any guesses about the three guys who watched the show? You know, thinking about it, in Chapter 2, when Canary said she wanted someone like her, she picked you right?

**Gaara:** Yeah…

**Ryu: **Doesn't that just make you wonder about her?

**Etna:** Yeah, good point…

**Count D:** That's minorly frightening.

**Gaara: **Hey! Don't forget about the info session.

**Ryu: **Oh, yeah! Ok, for all you younglings…Geez, saying that makes me feel old.

**Gaara: **It's ok. None of them really know how old you are, I think.

**Ryu: **True. Anyway, for those of you who DIDN'T grow up with Rainbow Brite, here's a quick rundown. Rainbow Brite lives in Rainbow Land. She and the Color Kids bring color to the world using color stars called Star Sprinkles. Each Color Kid represents one of the colors of the rainbow. They dress in their color, and their hair is that color too. For colors that aren't of the rainbow, they mix Star Sprinkles. There are five girls, two guys. The outfits the Naruto characters are wearing is the closest thing to what that Color Kid wears. (BTW, the choosing of which character went with each kid was completely random. Don't kill me!) Anyway, for more info, read some Rainbow Brite fanfiction. I think there's a couple.

**Gaara:** There. Now you can rest easy.

**Ryu:** Please. You know that someone is gonna hunt me down and kill me for putting (name of character) in (name of color and outfit). Fill in the blanks. There's plenty. I can already hear the Neji people chanting: 'Kill Ryu! Kill Ryu!'

**Gaara:** That reminds me. You forgot the rainbow colored boots that Neji is wearing. You know, the ones that go to the knee.

**Ryu:** You had to mention that, didn't you? Now they WILL kill me!

**Gaara:** Don't worry. They can't get by my sand.

**Ryu:** You've never met a Neji fangirl, have you?

**Review Rewards**

**Emma Iveli: **Congratulations! You are my first reviewer! Yay! Anyway, yes, I know I'm twisted. I take pride in that fact. Thank you for taking the time to review. This next chapter is for you.

**Chapter 3: Alone with Questions**

They went downstairs one at a time sliding down the rainbow pole. When the last person got downstairs, they all sat down, except Rainbow. Rainbow walked over to the door and let in eight sprites, one for each of the colors, and a white one with rainbow arms and legs. They looked at the newcomers, then dove behind their respective friends.

"These are the color sprites. They work in the mines, collecting color for the Star Sprinkles. In order from the top of the rainbow to me, they are: Red – Romeo, Orange – Mango, Yellow – Spark, Green – Lucky, Blue – Champ, Indigo – Hammy, Violet – IQ, and Rainbow – Twink." Rainbow pulled each sprite out as she said it's name. "Well, that's it. The sprites are in the mines early, so you won't usually see them." Twink whispered something to Rainbow. "Oh, right. Your jobs. It's pretty simple. Rainbow here," she pointed to Neji. The rest of the group tried not to laugh. "He tells you where to color up, and the rest of you do it. That simple."

She and the colorful kids walked out the door. The Konoha group, and Sand, ran out after them, and got outside just in time to see the group taking off on a rainbow. Rainbow and the kids waved. Sasuke ran after them, yelling.

"Wait a minute! We never agreed to this!" But they were gone.

The rainbow sprite came over. "That doesn't matter. You have to now, or else the world will become devoid of color. You can't let that happen."

The group looked around themselves and sighed. "I guess we have no choice," said Neji. "Hey, wait a minute. How do I know where needs color? She never told me!"

Twink took his hand. "Don't worry Rainbow. I'll show you."

Twink squeaked as his feet left the floor. In a split-second he was face-to-face with Neji.

"It's NEJI. Not Rainbow, not Brite, not anything but NEJI. Call me anything else, and I'll chakra cook you and feed you to Akamaru, got it?" Neji growled.

The little sprite nodded vigorously. "Got it Rai-, I mean, Neji."

"Good."

He let go of the sprite, which dove out of arm's reach rather quickly. Then Twink motioned for everyone to follow him. He led them to the center of the tower. There stood eight what looked like computers, in a way. There was one for each color, and one rainbow one.

"The rainbow one is for you," Twink said to Neji. "This shows where the color is needed in the world." He moved over to the seven other computers. "These are for the rest of you. This is called the color console. It keeps the colors here in bright shape, and slows down the fading of color on our planets. It also can be used as a distress signal, letting Rai-, I mean, Neji here, know of danger in Rainbow Land." Neji growled low. Twink heard it and ran out the door, calling back behind him, "Well, that's it. Have fun!"

Just after he left, Ino thought of something. "Hey, can you do the rainbow flyer? If you can, we're in decent shape."

Neji looked down at the belt. He hesitantly reached down and pressed the star. A short section of rainbow popped out and settled in front of the group. Ino was already on the move.

"Ok, perfect. Now, Star Sprinkles, Star Sprinkles," she muttered to herself, wandering around the room. Finding the bags, she passed them out to everyone. Tenten grabbed a few in each hand, noticing the shape, size, and weight were about the same as her usual practice throwing stars. Ino was still bustling about, now tapping keys on the Color Console. Everyone looked at her strangely. Catching their eyes, she rounded on them. "What? We're stuck here, and we are just going to have to do this. If we don't, who will?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Great! Don't worry everyone, we don't need Rainbow Brite, we have Rainbow Ino!"

Ino turned slowly. "What was that, Sasuke?" Acid dripped from her voice.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was too absorbed in his own little tirade, so he failed to notice the acid. "Hey, Neji, maybe you and Ino should switch jobs. She seems to be just fine leading this fucking group acid trip!" He turned his back to Ino.

Big mistake.

WHAP!

Sasuke turned to Ino, who had another Star Sprinkle in her hand, ready. His back to the others, they saw what she had done. A patch of his hair was bright indigo. Naruto couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud.

That started it.

Sasuke whipped around and smacked Naruto right in the side of the head with an orange Star Sprinkle, turning that section of his hair orange. Naruto countered with a blue Sprinkle, but missed and hit Gaara in the chest, changing part of his outfit blue. Neji was trying to hit Ino with a white Sprinkle, missed and shot Lee right in the face, bleaching all color out of his eyebrows. Lee tossed two violet, missed his target, and hit Shino. Shino, amazingly, took this rather badly. He started flinging red at random people. Gaara used his sand to fire off yellow at anything that turned towards him. Neji, Ino and Sasuke were squaring off, being hit by each other and everyone else's colors. Tenten, still unscathed, just sat back and laughed. Gaara, noticing this, pulled a hook shot, turning one of Tenten's buns yellow. She turned towards him, and fired off a green. Gaara dodged it, laughing. (Yes, LAUGHING) All bets were off now. Star Sprinkles flew through the air. Finally, they had exhausted the small supply of Sprinkles they had found. They fell into a pile, laughing. Everyone was laughing, looking around, and laughing even harder. They finally stood up and took stock of the "damage".

Ino's hair was streaked with green, violet, orange and white. Her indigo outfit was now patched with every color. One eyebrow was red, the other still blonde.

Shino's outfit was patched mostly with violet, a little yellow, and one patch of indigo. His hair was violet in front, yellow on one side, and green on the other.

Lee's eyebrows were still white, as was the front of his hair. The back of his head was green. His violet outfit had become a riot of what almost seemed to be tye-dyed colors.

Gaara's usually red hair was now green, violet, indigo and blue. Most of his outfit was still yellow, but for a couple of red patches and the single blue patch in the front.

Neji's long hair was now mostly indigo and orange. His rainbow outfit was patch-worked with all colors, including white.

Sasuke's hair was indigo, white, and blue. His outfit was actually odd. One leg of his pants was green, the other yellow, stemming from when he had stepped between Tenten and Gaara, trying to dodge a red Sprinkle. The red had hit one arm. The rest of his outfit remained orange.

Naruto was worst of all. He was all colors, hair and outfit.

Tenten wasn't too bad. She'd dodged most things, so her outfit was still mostly green. One bun was yellow, while the other was half-indigo, half-red.

After calming down, they set about finding more sprinkles. Then began the process of re-coloring themselves and their outfits.

Gaara's red hair, easy.

They figured out Ino and Naruto's blonde pretty quick.

Neji, Lee, Shino and Sasuke's black was simple.

The outfits were a snap.

Unfortunatly, they played and played, mixed and matched, but they couldn't get brown. Tenten's hair buns ran the gamut from mossy green to black, from bluish-gray to even pink, but they couldn't get brown. Finally, Tenten had given up.

"Just leave it. I'll just color it green for right now." She did, then concentrated, deepening the color to a very deep green. "Maybe I'll just change it up every now and then." She smiled, then pulled her hair into pigtails, intending on making them back to her normal buns. Gaara stopped her.

"Leave it like that," he said. "It's cute." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Alright."

The group huddled around the Color Console. "Alright, let's check the color in Rainbow Land, first. Everyone, check your areas."

They sat down, and after a few moments, the rapid tapping of keys was heard. Soon, voices called out.

"Red Region, check," said Shino.

"Orange Meadows, in order." Sasuke.

"Yellow Plains, fine." Gaara.

"Green Grange, green as could be." Tenten smiled.

"Blue Zone, perfect." Naruto.

"Indigo Acres, wonderful." Ino.

"Violet Valley, great." Lee.

"Alright, let's check the world," Neji said.

Tapping ensued. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Looks like, Earth, America, Michigan, Upper Peninsula," said Tenten. "Down on green, violet, red, blue, and, well, all of them apparently."

Everyone looked at Neji. "Well, now what?"

Neji looked at them, then shrugged. "We go."

**End Chapter 3.**

**Ryu:** Well, there it is! Chapter 3! I know that it's not as funny as Chapter 2, but I'm sure it'll get better.

**Gaara:** I don't see how it can get better. It's already bad enough! I'm in yellow, Tenten's hair is now green, and we're actually getting into this!

**Ryu:** Exactly! That's why it's good. Now it'll get better!

**Gaara:** I don't wanna hear it!


End file.
